


Tiny Trouble

by DoodleGirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cute Ghirahim, M/M, so spoilers, takes place after game ending, tiny Ghirahim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the defeat of Demise, Link finds Ghirahim is very much alive. But the demon is... Different. Link takes him in, but will their relationship stay as being enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Months have passed since the defeat of Demise. Everything in Skyloft was peaceful, especially for our hero. Link had been utterly exhausted after everything that had happened. Groose went from his bully to his best friend, Zelda went from his best friend to his 'sister', and Link himself went from just a normal guy to a beloved hero in and out of Skyloft. 

His and Zelda's relationship after the events surprised many. They thought the two would get together, get married, and have kids. Everyone(except Groose) was disappointed that Zelda and Link didn't get together. 

Link returned to living at the academy and attending the school, even though Gaepora told him that wasn't necessary. He had already proven himself enough. Gaepora was very happy at his daughter's return and wouldn't let her out of his sight for a while. 

Everything was doing nicely. Skyloft was open to the Surface, so many people went down there. They had to be trained or accompanied by a senior warrior though. Link frequently visited the Surface for errands, research, and just to relax and enjoy himself. 

It was again one of those days Link would fly down to the Surface and relax. He sat against a giant tree in Faron Woods, taking out his notepad and pencil. He stared to sketch the scenery. It was a habit he picked up out of nowhere, calming himself by drawing what was around him. 

He was halfway finished with his drawing when he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He dismissed it, thinking it was just some grass blowing in the wind. However, the movement continued and this time it was followed by noises.

Link closed his book and took out is academy sword. It wasn't as powerful as Fi, but it was all he had now. He pointed the sword at the sound and moved away the shrubbery from it. There was a tiny curled up creature in the mouth of a Remlit. 

It looked like a fairy, but it didn't seem to have any wings. "Hey, drop it." Link shooed the cat away, grabbing the tiny bundle. 

When the hero turned the creature over, his eyes widened. It wasn't a fairy at all. It was Ghirahim.


	2. Chapter 1

Ghirahim opened his eyes, groaning as light flooded his vision. Where was he? The demon tried to sit up but winced in pain and fell back down. His side and left leg hurt, and he noticed they were bandaged. 

He finally looked up, taking in his surroundings. Was this a dream? Why was everything so big? Ghirahim managed to sit up to get a better look. He gasped. What happened? How is he still alive when he was supposed to be sealed with his master? 

He felt sick to his stomach. Everything was too big. Looking down at where he was sitting, he could tell he was on a bed. Most likely on a pillow. But the pillow was the size of a bathtub! 

The click of a doorknob turning yanked Ghirahim from his thoughts. He flinched and sank into the pillow. Who was it? What did they do to him? Are they going to kill him? Usually, the demon would be fearless and take his captor head on. However, with his current size, he was actually scared. For the first time, Ghirahim was scared. 

The door opened and in walked the hero in green. Ghirahim's face went from scared to furious. He decided to pretend like he was asleep, just to see what the hero would do. Hopefully it wasn't anything life threatening.


	3. Chapter 2

Link sighed, gathering leftovers from lunch to bring to his room. He hardly ever brings back leftovers, but with Ghirahim there he needed more food. Hopefully the demon liked what he was bringing. 

After about five minutes, Link reached his room. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside quietly. He placed the leftovers on his desk and stretched. After putting all his stuff away, Link finally turned to his bed. 

"Still asleep..." He said to himself. 

The hero sat on his bed and inspected his now tiny enemy. His bandages were getting a bit dirty, so Link grabbed the gauge from his first aid kit. He sliced it into smaller strips so it would fit around the tiny body. 

Link carefully started to unwrap the old bandages when suddenly his hand was grabbed and bitten. He yanked his hand away, staring at the wide awake demon on his pillow. 

"Did you just bite me?" Link felt like he was taking care of a wild dog. 

Ghirahim glared and growled. Maybe Link was taking care of a dog after all? The tiny demon tried to get up, but wobbled and fell back onto the pillow. 

Ignoring the slight pain in his hand, Link reached out to steady Ghirahim. "Careful, you're still hurt. That Remlit tore you up pretty good." 

"Why are you helping me?" Ghirahim's voice was slightly higher in his tiny form, but it still sounded like him. 

Link sighed. "Because I can't just let a helpless, injured being get eaten. Even if that being is my enemy." Ghirahim kept his glare. 

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Ghirahim tried to keep his confident act up, but Link could tell there was fear in his voice. 

Link sighed and went to grab the food. "I'm planning on taking care of you." He handed Ghirahim a small piece of bread. "Now eat. You must be hungry." 

Ghirahim stared at the bread suspiciously, not moving. Link sighed once more. "I didn't put anything in it. See?" He took a piece and ate it to prove his point. 

If it wasn't for Ghirahim's stomach growling, he would have kept refusing. However, the demon needed to eat. He cautionsly took the food and nibbled on it. Once he determined it safe, he starting properly eating it. 

Link smiled as he saw the tiny demon scarf down the food. He thought it was rather cute. Ghirahim finished his meal and looked up at the hero. 

"...thanks I guess..." He turned away, cheeks slightly red. 

Link smiled even more. He was embarrassed that he was actually accepting help from his enemy. Well, past enemy that is. Link didn't consider him an enemy anymore with Demise gone. And he definitely wasn't dangerous in this form. 

Ghirahim growled. "Don't stare at me! I can still hurt you!" He bared his teeth. 

Link laughed. "You're like a wild animal. Calm down, I'm not going to do anything. If you like, I can take you back to Faron Woods to be eaten by a Remlit." 

"N-no thanks." 

"That's what I thought." Link smiled and stretched. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. If you need me, throw this at the door." He handed Ghirahim a rock before heading to the bathroom. 

Ghirahim stared at the rock then at the leaving Link. He clenched the rock then threw it on the ground. He didn't need any help. In fact, he'd escape this prison if it's the last thing he'll do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my internet went out for a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Ghirahim looked around, planning his escape. That's right! He can teleport! He snapped his fingers... But nothing happened. He furrowed his brow and snapped once more. Still nothing. 

"Oh come on!!" Ghirahim yelled in frustration. 

He gritted his teeth and looked around some more. Maybe he could somehow get down from the bed safely... Ghirahim smiled as he thought of an idea. He grabbed the giant pillow and started to drag it. For being a pillow, it was really heavy. 

Ghirahim pushed and pulled until finally the pillow fell off the side of the bed. The tiny demon took a deep breath, looking down at the cushion. It was a long way down, hopefully this worked. He said his prayers and jumped. 

The ground came closer and closer until it was overrun by white. Ghirahim picked his head up from the fluffy pillow and groaned. It was a soft landing, but his wounds were still sore. He shook his head and looked up. Everything looked much bigger now that he was on the floor. 

Now to find a way out the door... 

Ghirahim paced for a moment, thinking. Link could be out of the shower any moment now. 

"Maybe I can hide and wait for Link to open the door then escape?" He thought aloud. Yeah. That might work. 

Ghirahim looked around for a place to hide. Behind the potted plant, underneath the pillow, inside the basket of food...he didn't know what to choose. Finally, he decided on a spot. The demon got on his hands and knees and crawled underneath a pile of clothes next to the door. 

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, until finally he heard movement. But it was coming from outside the door. Instead of the door opening, there was a scratching noise and shuffling. It seemed like something came in underneath the door. 

Ghirahim peeked from his surprisingly nice smelling hiding place to see what it was. It was a Remlit. The creature sniffed and turned its head towards the demon, staring at him. Said demon screeched and went back to hiding but it was too late. 

The Remlit clawed at the clothing and meowed. One of its claws nicked Ghirahim's shoulder and he yelped. It lifted up the clothes and placed a paw on Ghirahim, pinning him down. 

"Heeeeelp!! Get off you fowl creature! LINK!!" Ghirahim tried to struggle but it was of no use, he was too weak from his injuries. 

Saved from a wild Remlit only to be eaten by a tamed one? Was this how it all ended? Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Link came out with a towel on his waist. 

"Mia! Get off of him, he's not food!" Link came running over, shooing the animal away. 

Ghirahim immediately ran to Link's side, hugging his leg. If he was normal size, he would never had done this. If he was normal size none of this would have happened. Ghirahim was shivering, eyes dilated. 

"I-I-It tried to eat me! I thought I was going to die!" He clung to Link's leg. 

Link sighed and ruffled the demon's hair. "You're okay now. But can I get some pants on first?" 

Ghirahim looked down and realized he was holding Link's naked leg. He blushed and pulled away, running back to the pillow on the floor. He waited silently, burying his face in the pillow when Link went to take off the towel around his waist. 

"There, I'm decent. You can look now." He heard Link say. 

Ghirahim uncovered his face only to cover it back up again. "I thought you said you were decent! Why do you have no shirt on?!?!" He yelled, blushing. 

Link laughed. "What? We're both guys, it shouldn't matter right?" 

"JUST PUT ON A SHIRT!!"


	5. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Link saved Ghirahim. He's gotten used to living with the hero and even enjoys his company (not that he'd admit it). Ghirahim has his own fort made out of pillows that he sleeps on and he spends most of his time there. There's only one thing wrong. 

He's bored as hell. 

Link doesn't exactly have games for Ghirahim to play and he never lets him leave the room. He's gotten sick and tired of being cooped in that room every day. So finally, after a week of enduring the boring nothingness, Ghirahim confronted Link.

"Sky Child, I have a request of you." Ghirahim asked as Link was preparing his food. 

"Yes? What do you want?" The hero replied. 

"I want to go outside. I'm tired of being in here all the time. It's extremely boring." 

Link sighed and set down the knife he was using to cut up vegetables. "I don't want anyone to see you. Especially Zelda or Groose. They'd freak out. Maybe I'll take you outside, but you have to stay hidden." 

"Yes!" Ghirahim fist pumped the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Liiiiiink. I want to get oooouuuut." 

"Stop whining and stay in the basket."

"But Liiiiiink!" 

The hero and the tiny demon were currently taking a stroll around Skyloft. Ghirahim was hiding in a picnic basket while peeking out every so often while Link took him around his home town, pretending to be shopping so he wouldn't draw attention. 

At one point in their journey, Link decided to actually buy something. He placed it in the basket but it fell on Ghirahim, crushing him. When Link went to get it off of him, the tiny demon bit his fingers. 

Link was currently looking through a gallery of beautiful artifacts when Ghirahim decided he was bored of this. He looked up at Link before slowly climbing out of the basket and hopping onto the ground. He looked back up to see if Link had saw him. When he confirmed that Link didn't see him, Ghirahim dashed away. 

He giggled and skipped, finally free. He stopped skipping when he realized something. They were in the sky. How was he supposed to get _**down?**_ Ghirahim frowned. There was no way he could get away, was there? 

"What the- huh?!" 

Ghirahim snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around, looking up at the owner of the voice. It was Zelda. _Crap!_ The tiny demon tried to run but was scooped up. 

"No!! Put me down you witch! Unhand me!" Ghirahim struggled but in this form he was weak. 

Zelda stared at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you Ghirahim? How are you alive? Why are you tiny? What are you doing in Skyloft?" She bombarded him with questions. 

"HEEEELP!!" Ghirahim screamed, trying to get Link's attention. 

Zelda covered his mouth, shushing him. "Quiet! I don't want you causing any trouble. You're going to stay in here," she put him in a glass jar and sealed it shut, "until I find out what happened." 

Ghirahim pounded on the glass, but it was useless. "At least put some holes for air you inconsiderate prick!!" Even through his attitude was sharp, inside he was terrified. What was she going to do? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link handed the cashier his money then thanked him before leaving the shop. He placed his new item- a small, wooden Loftwing statue- into his basket. Strange, he couldn't hear Ghirahim complaining. Link lifted the basket to his face and looked inside. 

Ghirahim was gone! 

Link cursed at himself for not watching the tiny demon properly. He was like a child, always had to be in your line of sight or else he'd be eating crayons and glue. The hero quickly started looking around for Ghirahim, from edge to edge. 

Where was he? He's looked everywhere! Maybe he went back to Link's room? But how would he have gotten the door open? Did he jump off of Skyloft? No, someone must have taken him. But who? Groose was out of the question. If he found Ghirahim, he would have made a very loud scene. Maybe one of the Knights? Or Gaepora? Link decided to start with someone he knew. 

~~~~~~~

"Pipit? You home?" Link knocked on the door to Pipit's house. 

Instead of Pipit, his mother Mallara answered the door. "Link? Ah, hello, have you come to clean up for some cash?" She smiled. 

"No, sorry. I'm looking for Pipit. Is he here?" 

"He's out in the back tending to his Loftwing. He might go for a ride soon so you better hurry up and catch him." 

Link smiled and thanked her before heading to the back. He found Pipit grooming his Loftwing under the shade of a tree. He noticed Link approaching him and waved. 

"Hey there, Link. What brings you here?" He said. 

"I need to ask you something. Have you seen a small... Fairy-like creature running around? He has white hair and ridiculous clothes." 

Pipit shook his head. "No, sorry Link. But I did see Zelda walkin' around with a small creature in a bottle. Could have been a fairy." 

Zelda had Ghirahim? Oh no. 

"Thanks, Pipit. I'll see you later." Link ran off, heading for Zelda's place. 

Link didn't want Zelda to know about Ghirahim, but now... He's going to have to explain a lot.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is liking this! I'd really appreciate kudos and of course comments! I love it when I get a new comment, it makes me happy ^_^

Ghirahim pounded on the glass, trying to escape or at least knock the jar over. At least Zelda poked holes in the lid or else he would have probably suffocated by now. What was she going to do? Was she going to tell everyone about him? Was she going to throw him off Skyloft or seal him up forever? 

Ghirahim was completely helpless and that scared him. 

Zelda was currently out getting her father so Ghirahim was all alone. He couldn't think of a way to escape, but he tried anyway. He tried pushing the lid off, breaking the glass, tipping it over, everything. He was stuck, and he was getting pretty hungry. 

"Link... This is your fault.." He said to himself. 

If it wasn't for Link finding him, he wouldn't be in this situation. But then again, if it wasn't for Link he'd probably be dead. No, if it wasn't for Link interfering with his plans to revive his master, Ghirahim would have never been in this situation! Right, it was all that dumb hero's fault! 

The demon grumbled to himself. He was getting lonely again. He hates being lonely. The truth is, Ghirahim only wanted to revive Demise because he was lonely. When Demise was first sealed away, Ghirahim was left all alone. At first he was happy to be free, finally away from that abusive demon. But after awhile, it started to get lonely. Ghirahim couldn't take it and decided to revive his master. 

Speaking of loneliness, Ghirahim hasn't actually felt lonely since Demise was defeated a second time. He was taken in by Link right away, so he had company, but Link was his enemy! Well, not anymore with Demise gone and all. But...did the tiny demon actually enjoy the hero's company? Did he...like him? 

Ghirahim shook the thought away. No, he did _not_ like that green freak. There was no way. He only tolerated him because he saved his life. Nothing more. But Ghirahim couldn't help but feel something different. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the demon was in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zelda!" Link knocked on his friend's door. "Zelda, open up!" 

"Link? Link!!" Came a muffled voice from inside. It was Ghirahim! 

"Ghirahim! Hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Link opened the door finding it unlocked. 

He saw Ghirahim in a glass jar on Zelda's dresser. There were holes poked into the lid, thank the goddesses, but it was sealed tight. Link hurriedly opened the jar and pulled the tiny demon out. Ghirahim immediately clung to Link, shaking slightly. Link held him close, trying to calm him down, when he heard someone clear their throat. 

Link turned to see Zelda in the doorway, her arms crossed and foot tapping. "Link? Explain. Now." 

Link nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you might want to sit down." Zelda nodded and took a seat as well as Link. 

Link started. "I was out drawing when I heard some rustling and found a Remlit with a tiny Ghirahim in its mouth. I know, I couldn't believe it either, but he was badly hurt so I couldn't just leave him to die. I brought him to the academy and took care of him while he was still unconscious. Long story short, Ghirahim survived the fall of Demise, somehow turned tiny and lost his powers, and is now staying with me." 

Zelda stared. "Okay, so why did I find him out in town?" 

"Well, he must have escaped from my basket. He wanted to go outside so I took him." Link explained. Ghirahim sat quietly, looking down. 

Zelda nodded, crossing her leg over the other. "I see. But why do you still have him even though he's fully healed?" 

Link looked at Ghirahim. He never thought about that. Why is he keeping him with him? Did he like the tiny demon's company? Maybe. Living on his own really made it boring but ever since Ghirahim showed up his life has been eventful. 

"Um... I like his company? It's been really boring in Skyloft now that I have no worlds to save. With Ghirahim here it's a lot better. I like it." Link replied. 

Zelda looked at him before sighing. "I guess you can keep him. Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble or eat all the food or-" 

"Okay, okay! He's not a pet, so stop treating him like one!" Link frowned, holding Ghirahim close to his chest. 

The tiny demon squirmed. "Then stop holding me like one!" 

"Hey, you're the one that snuggled into me in the first place." Link snapped back. 

Ghirahim huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't try to move away though, instead he found himself crawling into Link's shirt and settled down in there, his head sticking out. Link looked at him for half a second before bursting out laughing. 

"Oh my goddess! That is so adorable! Do you like it in there? Is it warm?" Link started to pet Ghirahim's head. 

The tiny demon growled and bit the finger touching him. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" 

"Don't pet me, peasant. Don't speak to me either. Take me back to your room. Now." He demanded. 

Zelda giggled to herself. "I guess he's fine. Go on, take him home. Maybe you could teach him a bit of manners?" 

Link chuckled, holding his hurt finger. "Yeah. But I won't treat him like a pet. I'll treat him like a guest." He waved Zelda goodbye before leaving for the academy. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ghirahim sighed, enjoying the slight sway of Link's walk as he hid in his shirt. It was quite warm and cozy, making Ghirahim sleepy. He was already hot before, so now he's steaming. When Link defended him saying he wasn't a pet, it made Ghirahim feel warm inside. 

His eyes started to close involuntary, Link's swaying movement and the warmth of his shirt lulling him to sleep. When he woke up, he was in a bed. A bed his size. He looked around, noticing it was a doll bed. Link has dolls? Probably not. He probably got it from one of his friends, maybe even Zelda. 

Ghirahim pushed the small blanket off of him and got up, stretching. That's when he noticed a plate of food right beside him. There was bread and butter with very thinly sliced chicken, a perfect size for the tiny demon. Ghirahim smiled, knowing this was Link's doing. He's glad the hero cares about him, enough to feed him and frantically search for him when he was captured. 

It made Ghirahim feel a certain way. A feeling he's never encountered before. What was it? It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, made him blush, made him want to be near Link more. He wished he could ask someone about it. The only other person he could talk to was maybe Zelda, but he didn't want to see her for a while after what she did. He couldn't ask Link about it either as it had to do with him. 

But then again... Maybe he _could_ ask him about it? Ugh, all this thinking was making Ghirahim hungry. Good thing he had food right in front of him!


	7. Chapter 6

Link sighed, flopping down on his bed. He spent the whole day helping people with chores. He helped Pipit take care of injured and sick Loftwings, he did some shopping with Zelda(which he regretted, it was very exhausting) and escorted some Skyloftians down to the surface for a job. 

The hero faceplanted into his pillow, letting out a long groan. He soon found himself dozing off, but was startled awake by something falling onto his head. He bolted upright, looking around. 

"Hey! Where have you been all day?!" Yelled a tiny voice. 

Oh, crap, that's right. With all the work and errands, Link completely forgot that Ghirahim was here. 

He's such a bad guardian. 

"Ah, sorry Ghira." Link replied. 

Ghirahim had acquired the nickname 'Ghira' after the weeks of staying with Link. The tiny demon also had some nicknames for the hero. The usual 'Sky Child' was said, but now he's calling him names like 'Dink', 'Green Bean', and even 'Linky-Poo', but only when he teases him. 

"You left me alone for hours! How could you have forgotten me?" Ghirahim's voice cracked, and so did his feelings. 

Being tiny apparently screwed up his emotions. 

The mini demon hit Link on the head a few times before burying his face in his blond locks, shaking slightly. Link frowned, reaching up to carefully grab Ghirahim and bring him to his chest. 

"Y-you know I.. Don't like to be alone..." The tiny demon sniffled. After all this time staying with Link, he wasn't afraid to show his true emotions. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so stupid, not thinking about you. It won't happen again, I swear." Link ran a finger over Ghirahim's hair, petting him. 

Link continued this action until he heard soft, tiny snoring. He smiled, really wanting to give Ghirahim a kiss on the head. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach him. Instead, he settled for draping his hand over the demon as a blanket then closing his own eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghirahim mumbled, nuzzling into the soft feather-like substance underneath him. It smelled really nice... Ghirahim could stay sleeping here forever. However, his body did not allow that. Groaning as he woke up fully, the tiny demon opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a bit, as he had just woken up, but when he could fully see, he immediately freaked. 

He was laying on Link's face, and his hands were in his hair. 

Ghirahim's face turned extremely red. He flailed and panicked to get off, accidentally stepping on Link's eye. The hero screeched and sat up, immediately wide awake. The tiny demon fell and rolled down Link's chest, landing between his legs. 

"What the hell, Ghira?!" Link shouted, holding his now watering eye. 

Ghirahim frowned, trying to make himself look smaller. "Sorry..." 

Link's angry face slowly melted into a soft smile. "It's okay. It doesn't even hurt that bad. Just startled me, is all." 

Ghirahim was about to tell him it wasn't okay, when his stomach suddenly growled. He blushed, and Link laughed. 

"Come on, I'll make you some food." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Ghira?" 

"Yes, Dink?" 

"Dont call me that." Link flicked Ghirahim's head. "Anyway, I was just thinking. You haven't had a bath since I found you. Of course I had to give you a bath while you were unconscious to get all the blood and dirt off, but.." 

"Wait wait wait.. You gave me a _**bath**_?!" Ghirahim's face went red. "You've seen me naked and you're just mentioning this _now_?!" The demon panicked, flailing his arms. 

"Well, yeah, we're both guys, it's not anything I haven't seen before." Link replied. 

"B-but that's embarrassing! You can't just give an unconscious guy a bath!" Ghirahim crosses his arms, turning away from Link. "You are _not_ giving me another bath." 

Link stared for a bit, a devious glint in his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and suddenly grabbed Ghirahim, picking him up. Ghirahim squeaked and started struggling. 

"Unhand me, peasant!" 

Link ignored him, carrying him to the bathroom sink. Ghirahim's eyes widened. "No no no _no_! I command you to let me go! Nooooo!!" The demon hissed as Link turned on the water and screeched when Link started to undress him. 

Link seemed to be having fun with this, the smug bastard. Ghirahim struggled with all his might, but in this form he was weak. Eventually, Link manages to get the tiny demon's clothes off. Blushing furiously, he covered himself with his hands, shivering slightly as Link placed him in the water. 

The water quickly turned a darker shade. Wow, was he really that dirty? 

The hero poured some soap into the water, swirling it around to make bubbles. He stood up straight, looking around. When he walked over to his own bath, Ghirahim feared the worst. Was he going to take a bath as well? 

Was he going to get.... _**Naked**_?! 

The demon squeaked and shielded his eyes. "D-Don't undress in front of me!!" 

Link turned around, confused. "What? I'm not going to take a bath, I'm just getting my sponge." 

Ghirahim peeked one eye open. When determined safe, he relaxed. Link continued what he was doing, and grabbed the sponge. He then ripped a tiny chunk off, a perfect size for the demon, and handed it to said demon. 

Ghirahim took it, making sure Link couldn't see his privates. "...thanks..." 

Link smiled and rolled down his sleeves. "There. Now get yourself cleaned up. Yell for me when you're done." He said, before leaving the room. 

Ghirahim stared at the place where Link once was. His thoughts ran wild. Link had seen him naked, and even though Ghirahim was embarrassed at first, he soon came to not mind the fact. Actually, he kinda like it. 

Man, if only Link really _did_ get undressed right then. 

Wait, no, he's not supposed to think like that. Bad Ghirahim, bad.


End file.
